


A Bit of Wine

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute John, Drunk John, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis





	A Bit of Wine

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"This."

The television was on some romantic comedy, but John wasn't paying attention. He was focused on the beautiful man in front of him. Sherlock was in his mind palace, thinking about god knows what. He was beautiful. His curls fell down nearly to his eyes, his eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and his cheekbones. Oh god, his cheekbones. They were high, and sharp, and absolutely wonderful.

A scream from the telly snapped John back to reality. John blinked, thinking it came from outside, and got up. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John.

"That was from the programme, John. No need to check."

John just stared at him. Yeah, of course.

"Do you want some wine?"

"Sure."

John went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. He chose a random wine bottle from beside the fridge, and came back into the sitting room and set the glasses on the table. He poured them both some wine. He and Sherlock gulped them down, so he poured some more.

It quickly passed midnight, and the movie, as it came to be, was over. Sherlock was getting a buzz from the wine, but John, at his fifth glass, just started drinking from the bottle. He had even gotten a second, and he was drunk now. His words slurred together, he was drowsy, and he was noticeably checking Sherlock out. He picked up the empty wine bottle and accidentally dropped it. It didn't break, and he giggled. At that point, Sherlock decided that the doctor should go to bed.

Sherlock stood up. "Come on, John, let's go to bed." 

John shot up, excited. He thought they were both sleeping in Sherlock's bed. To his disappointment, they went to his room. Sherlock took John's button up off, then his trousers. John took off his socks. Then John said something that he probably never would have said sober.

"Sherlock, you are beautiful."

Sherlock looked at him, thinking he would elaborate.

"You are amazing. I remember the first time we met. You were looking into a microscope. You asked Mike for his phone, but he didn't have it, so I gave you mine. I have loved you since that moment."

Sherlock just sat John down in his bed, then layed him down and pulled his blanket up over him. He started leaving, but John said "Please stay. I'm scared."

Sherlock stared at him in disbelief. John Watson, scared? Of what? What was he afraid of?

"I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll just be down the hall. If you're afraid, come in."

Sherlock left. He went into his room and took off his clothes. He left his pants on. He was only laying down for a moment when he heard John knock softly. He got back up and let him in.

"I'm sorry. I was just really scared. Can I sleep with you?"

Sigh. "Sure."

Sherlock layed back down on his bed and lifted the sheets, inviting John. His face lit up and he smiled. He came right over and snuggled up close to Sherlock.

"John, I must ask, what are you afraid of?"

John looked at him with big eyes. "I thought you were gonna leave me."

"I wasn't going to leave."

"No, I mean I was afraid you were gonna leave forever."

John snuggled even closer, and curled up against Sherlock. Now he grabbed Sherlock's shirt. He whispered, barely loud enough for Sherlock to hear, "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want you to leave me, ever ever." He buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock leaned his head to rest on John's. He put a reassuring hand behind it, and slid a protective arm over him. "I won't. Not ever."

"Not ever?"

"Not ever, John."

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John Watson."

* * *

In the morning, Sherlock woke up with John still lying next to him. His eyes were glued shut, and he was snoring softly. Sherlock smiled and went back to sleep.

John woke up about ten minutes later. His eyes flew open, then snapped back shut in pain. How much did he drink last night? He had a splitting headache. He heard soft breathing next to him. To his disbelief, he was sleeping next to Sherlock. He looked around the room and found that it was not his. I couldn't have drunk that much. Sherlock's eyes opened, and he smiled at John.

"Morning."

"Morning?!? I'm sleeping next to you! Did I really drink that much?!? What on earth happened last night?!" He wasn't yelling, but there was a lot of tension in his voice.

"You got drunk, I took you to your room, and then you came into my room, saying you were scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of losing me. You stayed in here, obviously."

"I said that? Oh god... What else did I say?"

"You said that you love me. And then you fell asleep."

"I said that too? Oh damn, Sherlock, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What do you mean, for what?"

"What are you sorry about?"

"What I said! I never would have said that if I-"

Sherlock stopped him midsentence with a kiss. It was long and passionate, and amazing. Everything John had dreamed. More.

Sherlock ended the kiss and gazed at the doctor. John's eyes were closed, and his lips still puckered. He opened his eyes and stared at the detective.

"I love you too, silly John Watson."

Sherlock pulled John into another kiss. This was even better than the last. John couldn't describe it. It was absolutely amazing.

Sherlock ended the kiss again. "I'll make us some tea, and we can talk then."

John just nodded, lost in the kiss still lingering on his lips. He fell back on the bed and stayed there until Sherlock came back in with two cups. He handed one to John and sipped his. They drank from their mugs for a while. Finally John broke the silence.

"Do you mean it?" The last thing he wanted was to be played by the love of his life.

"Of course I mean it. I love you, every bit of you. Nothing will ever change that. You are my John Watson. Forever and always."

"Oh, Sherlock. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

The rest of the day they stuck together like glue. More so than normal. They were in love, and nothing would ever change that. No force in heaven or on earth could change that.


End file.
